Commercial Victim
by Naomi.Di
Summary: Even the smart Heiji Hattori can be a victim of commercial advertisement


**Disclaimer** : I don't own Detective Conan and make no profit with this story

 **A/N** : Another sequel from **H &K Hattori** and **Daddy Heiji.**

Well, I realized that the absence of Mrs. Maeda in the story titled "Daddy Heiji" would be weird. Meanwhile the idea of this story has just appeared in my head.

Let's just say Mrs. Maeda was on leave at the time XD

Pardon if there's any misspelling or wrong grammar, I'm not a native :)

* * *

It's all started when the Hattori family housekeeper retired.

Mrs. Maeda is her name.

She has devoted the last 40 years in her life to working in the Hattori family, including raising and taking care of Heizo and Heiji.

After a teary goodbye session with Mrs. Maeda, the division of task then performed.

House cleaning is the responsibility of Kazuha, including sweeping, mopping, washing clothes and dishes and cleaning the bathroom.

Shizuka is responsible for cooking, including shopping for groceries.

While Heiji, assisted by Heizo, is responsible for babysitting, when they are at home or finished working. When they at work, taking care of the baby is done by Kazuha.

All seems to be fine at first.

However, with the fact that the number of Hattori families increased by 3 people, of which 2 of them were babies, surely not everything goes as smoothly as expected.

Begun with Shizuka Hattori had to return to her hometown for couple of weeks because her mother fell ill. Her jobs now becomes the responsibility of her daughter in law.

Kazuha is a great housewife. So far, she did all her works flawlessly.

Until one day ...

* * *

 _Nguuunnnggg ... pssyyuuu ..._

Kazuha frowned when suddenly the washing machine is off all by itself.

Feeling maybe she pushed the wrong button, Kazuha once again turn on the washing machine.

 _Nguuunnnggg ... pssyyuuu ..._

Oh no! Please don't tell her this washing machine is broken!

She's doing laundry. And all of sudden, her weapon against dirty clothes somehow is broken? Are you kidding?

Not yet give up, once again she started the washing machine.

 _Ngguuuunnnngggg ..._

Kazuha waited anxiously. After two minutes, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Thank goodness! It looks like it's working normally now!

And _pssyyuuu ..._

It went off. Again. For the third time. In row.

* * *

The three of them were having dinner quietly, when Kazuha told her husband.

"Heiji".

"Hmm?".

"The washing machine is broken".

Heiji exchanged glances with his father. Actually he wants to tell Kazuha that tomorrow he and his father are out of town, possibly for a few days, to hunt down the culprits.

However, unexpectedly Kazuha told him that their washing machine is broken in a flat voice, a sign that Heiji must immediately repair it.

"Really Kazuha? How can it be broken? Mrs. Maeda used it for years and it never broke down at all".

If looks can kill, Heiji definitely will die now with Kazuha's sharp glance.

Heiji himself, realized the mistake of his words, swallowed nervously and didn't dare look at Kazuha.

Meanwhile Heizo Hattori, not wanting to be trapped in the quarrel between his son and daughter-in-law, cleared his throat, thank her for the food and left the room. Luckily he had finished dinner.

"Well?" Kazuha raised an eyebrow to her husband when her father-in-law was out of sight. Inevitably, Kazuha was offended by Heiji's words.

Did he mean that she's the one who damaged their washing machine?

"Uh, sorry about my words earlier. But Kazuha, I can't repair the washing machine now. Tomorrow morning father and I have to go out of town for a few days. We have fugitives to catch".

A blink of Kazuha's eyes.

Double blinks.

Silence for a while.

Then ...

" _ **WHAT?!**_ ".

"I love you!".

* * *

 _Nguuunnnggg ... pssyyuuu ..._

BRAAK!

There she is now.

Stuck alone at her empty large home, with her two babies _and_ a broken yet sometimes still working washing machine.

 ** _Don't kill Heiji. Don't kill Heiji. Don't kill Heiji._**

Kazuha repeated the phrase like a mantra to calm herself. It was the third day and she was very upset with her husband.

 _Nguuunnnggg ... pssyyuuu ..._

BRAAK! BRAAK!

Well, sometimes with a few hits, the washing machine will run again. Just like now.

A couple of _frustrating_ hits of a frustration housewife you clearly doesn't want to disturb at this moment, because she is indeed want to choke _someone_ to death. Preferably if that someone is an ahou husband of hers.

And then ...

 _"Oweeekkk_ ... "

Her twin babies cry at the same time as if mutually screaming to each other.

Immediately forgot about the washing machine, Kazuha ran to the baby room ... only to found that both Hiro and Kana defecated and soiled themselves.

And Kazuha covered her face with her palms.

Great! Just great!

There's more dirty clothes and those damn washing machine was reluctant to life, but didn't want to die either!

 ** _Don't kill Heiji. Don't kill Heiji. Don't kill Heiji._**

* * *

Outside the city, Heiji Hattori could not concentrate on the case he was handling.

He was worried.

Of course. He left Kazuha and his two infant children alone at home.

Moreover, Kazuha did not answer his phone, something she never did before. Bad thoughts haunt Heiji's mind.

He called every two or three hours. All fruitless.

The more he called her, the more upset Kazuha become.

Or she just simply does not have more energy to chatting.

Oh, who she's lying to. She is indeed reluctant to talk to him!

* * *

"Go home, Heiji! I can handle this case! You should not leave your wife and children alone at home!" Heizo Hattori told his son after realizing that Heiji could not concentrate because of worrying about his wife and children.

Usually, Heiji will deny it by saying that he prefers to stay and settle the case rather than go home to meet his wife, while stuttering with red face. Although of course Heizo knows it's a lie.

But this time, he's very eager to go home, making sure his wife and two kids are doing fine at home.

Knew his guess was right, Heizo smiled as if he was reading Heiji's mind. "You are a married man now, Heiji. Your family is your top priority. Go home to them! I will handle this case!".

"Dad ...".

"Don't worry, son! I'll be fine! Instead, you have to worry about your wife and the twins!".

Heiji said nothing. He just stared at his father.

"Thanks, Dad!" He said finally and he started to pack his things.

Heizo smiled and nodded.

* * *

 _Klek klek ..._

Since she became a mother Kazuha becomes a light-sleeper. And now her half-asleep brain told her that there was a strange noise.

 _Klek klek ..._

There. It was heard again. That mysterious sound. As if someone tried to open the door.

A second later, Kazuha's eyes were wide open as she realized the sound was indeed someone's voice trying to open the door.

In the middle of the night like this?

Definitely a thief!

Instinctively, Kazuha called Heiji.

 _"The number you are calling is not active"._

Kazuha stared at her phone in disbelief. Her husband called her a hundred times, and now his phone is off?

And why is his phone turned off in an emergency like this?

Oh _someday_ , she will kill Heiji!

There is no other choice.

She has to protect her two babies, her home and herself!

Kazuha then took a frying pan because she doesn't know where Heiji keeps his baseball bat. Beside, there is no time to look for it.

Armed with a frying pan, Kazuha slowly descended the stairs when she heard the door open.

' _Too late!_ ' she thought frantically as she walked faster toward the door.

But then the intruder turned on the lights.

Kazuha blinked in confusion. Since when a thief turned on the lights?

Unless ... he's _not_ a thief.

Wait a minute.

If he's not a thief and has this house key, then he is ...

Heiji Hattori.

Her husband.

Appeared before her with a big smile.

Or grin. Whatever. Kazuha was very relieved to see him.

But his smile turned into confusion as he saw his wife in a nightgown and tangled hair while holding a frying pan.

"Kazuha? What are you doing? Why do you bring a frying pan?".

"Oh Heiji, I think you're a thief! You don't usually go home in the middle of the night like this!" Kazuha looks for something behind Heiji.

"Where's dad?".

Heiji tells her that the case is not over yet. It's just that he somehow wants to go home. Plus, Kazuha does not answer every time he calls. Thus worried him.

Upon hearing Heiji want to go home because he was worried about her and the twins rather than settle the case, Kazuha could not help but feel good. Heiji doesn't usually behave sweetly like this.

Cleared her throat, Kazuha said "All right, then I'll go back to sleep".

"Yes, go to bed. I want to take a bath first".

"Don't take a midnight bath like this! You'll catch the cold and rheumatism!".

Heiji smiled lovingly at the sight of his wife walking away when suddenly he remembered something.

"Oh Kazuha! I got three days off!".

As if in a horror movie, Kazuha turned in a slow motion with a face that in Heiji's opinion was quite scary. Plus her long hair was messy and she was wearing a nightgown.

"Three days off? That's very nice, Heiji! You must help me clean the house! Starting from the washing machine!".

And Heiji immediately regrets why he said he got three days off.

* * *

 _ **Day One**_

He tried. He's really trying.

Although Heiji Hattori is a great detective, he is not a repairman.

Heiji could only disassemble the machine. But he can not re-assemble it.

The washing machine is now completely broken.

Kazuha did not say anything and Heiji did not dare to disturb her.

As if awakening a sleeping tigress.

"I'll do the laundry," Heiji said resignedly.

"No need," Kazuha said shortly, taking some various size of buckets and powder detergent. She knows Heiji can not wash clothes manually.

Kazuha then filled those buckets with water and then put some powdered detergent into it. Deftly, she soaked a few pieces of dirty clothes, separating between the shirts, pants, baby clothes and underwear, each into the different buckets.

When she saw Heiji just staring at her, Kazuha raised an eyebrow at her husband "Go and do something!".

"Like what?".

Kazuha rolled her eyes and sighed "I don't know. Make yourself useful! Take care of the twins, perhaps?".

Pouted, Heiji went to the nursery. Arriving in the nursery, it turns out that both Hiro and Kana are sleeping soundly. And Heiji is not interested in waking them up.

Feeling there was nothing he could do, Heiji sat in the nursery while smiling gently at the twins when suddenly ...

"Kyaaa!".

And followed by a loud thud.

Heiji's eyes widened instantly

"Kazuha!" Heiji half shouted for his wife and found her in a sitting position holding her slightly purplish ankle in the living room.

"Are you okay? What happen?" he asked her worriedly. Kazuha just nodded her answer.

Wait a minute.

Isn't Kazuha washing in the laundry room?

Why is she now in the living room?

Heiji just realized that the floor was wet. And next to Kazuha there is a mop. Most likely Kazuha mopped while waiting for the clothes soaked for a while. And apparently she slipped and sprained her ankle.

Sighing, Heiji then carrying Kazuha bridal style, which made her squeak, startled.

"He-Heiji!".

But Heiji ignored her. He brought her to the nursery.

"You stay here taking care the twins. I'll take care the house".

Not waiting Kazuha to answer, Heiji leaves the nursery.

* * *

Of the many household chores he worked on that day, replacing Kazuha, Heiji's least likes was to wash anything made of jeans material.

He did not know which was worse, washing jeans material manually, or it turns out his _own_ clothes, jackets and trousers are mostly made of jeans. And as long as Kazuha's ankle was still sprained there was no way Heiji would let her work.

That means he's the one who has to work!

Oh, God. He's so tired today!

Heiji actually already asleep when the television that still turned on suddenly shouted "Liquid detergent. Easy and simple ...,"

"Huh?".

What? Did he hear something about detergent, easy and simple?.

Forced his eyes to open, the advertisement precisely at the moment when the star practise how to use the liquid detergent.

It was indeed easy and simple.

Heiji becomes more focus.

This is what he needs!

* * *

 _ **Day Two**_

"Look Kazuha!" Heiji said proudly, showed her a bottle of something he just bought this morning "Liquid detergent!".

"Liquid detergent? What's that?".

Heiji then grabbed one of the white shirts with some brownish spots. Then, with style exactly like in advertisement, he practice how to use the liquid detergent.

"You see, just dip your finger in this liquid, then apply it to the stained part. Rub it once and ... tadaaa stain immediately disappear".

"Uh, sorry to disappoint you, Heiji. But the stain is still there".

"What? Impossible!".

Heiji saw that there was still a brownish stain. In fact it seems the stain is not disappear at all.

"But ... But the ad says so and the stain is gone immediately," he rubbed it once more. Still nothing. The brown spot still there.

Kazuha, both amused and pity and also did not believe that Heiji Hattori, her husband who is a great detective can also be deceived by the ad.

But Kazuha is not the type who likes to mock or embarrass people. Moreover the person is her own husband. Well, although sometimes he is also very annoying.

"Heiji," Kazuha called him gently. "It's okay. Today you can take a break. I'll take care of the house".

"How about your ankle?".

"It's getting better. Don't worry, Heiji! Thank you for your help yesterday".

Baby Hiro and Kana chose to cry in that moment.

"Well, I'll take care of them then," Heiji went to the baby room.

Kazuha smiled at his husband's back and headed for the laundry room.

Just entering the laundry room, Heiji called her.

"Kazuha, how about we exchange jobs?"

Kazuha raised an eyebrow to him.

"Uh, they're kinda of ... soiled themselves".

"So?".

"I'll do the laundry".

Kazuha rolled her eyes. He is indeed annoying.

Kazuha is now turning toward the nursery when Heiji once again calls her.

"Oh, Kazuha. Tomorrow I'll buy you a new washing machine".

* * *

 _ **Day Three**_

"Thank you Sir for your purchase!".

A new washing machine was sent to the Hattori's residence.

Heiji ordered the most sophisticated one, since he has felt how hard it was to wash manually.

"Please sign in here," Heiji signed at the place the salesman pointed with his chubby finger "Thank you".

"Here's the service book, manual user and the warranty card. Enjoy your new washing machine!".

The salesman had turned away when he came back carrying a cardboard box and gave it to Heiji.

"Sorry sir, I forgot you got this bonus".

"What is this?".

The salesman replied with a beaming face "A dozen of liquid detergent. It's very easy and simple to use. It's the newest ..."

Heiji was no longer listened as now he stared down in horror to the cardboard in his hands.

"NO!" He yelled, startled the salesman, thrust the cardboard box back to him with a little rough and slammed the door shut.

The poor salesman could only be dumbfounded before finally leaving the house with a cardboard box containing a dozen bottles of liquid detergent.


End file.
